


The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes(A Fire Emblem Awakening Song Parody)Well Happy Independence Day Ladies & Gents here is another one of my Song Parodies and this is another one set for Fire Emblem Awakening. (Though this was also include a little cameo from a certains someone from Fire Emblem Fates.) This one is for the theme for the original G.I Joe Movie but this will also include a little skit with our 2nd Gen Heroes from Fire Emblem Awakening. Okay folks enjoy and Happy Independence Day!
Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33921





	The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes

The Shepherds Real Ylissean Heroes

(FE A Song Parody)

[One night we see the Castle of Ylisstol where a celebration was about to occur in which there was even fireworks in the air. It was a pleasant occasion until the forces of Plegia & Grimleal have arrived to invade and attack the people at the castle.]

Crashing through the sky  
Comes a fearful cry of…  
Grimleal (Grimleal!)  
Grimleal (of Plegia!)

[Now we see Plegia’s tactician commanding the Pegasi & Wyvern Soldiers]

Armies of the night!  
Evil taking flight!  
Grimleal (Grimleal!)  
Grimleal (of Plegia!)

[Now the Plegian Army & Grimleal cultists are attacking the people at the castle]

No where to run  
No where to hide  
Panic spreading far and wide  
Who can turn the tide? 

[Then Chrom makes his grand entrance as he just saved one of the milk maids from a cultist.]

THE SHEPHERDS!

Chrom: For Ylisstol!

The Shepherds are there!

[Chrom and most of his 1st Gen companions are now seen fighting the invading forces of Plegia & Grimleal.]

The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes!  
The Shepherds are there!  
Fighting for freedom  
Wherever there's trouble  
over land and sea and air  
The Shepherds are there!

(King Gangrel is given a bomb by Validar, Aversa & the Tactician in which he plants it nearby the castle.)

Can the world oppose  
Deadliest of foes?  
Grimleal (Grimleal!)  
Grimleal (of Plegia!)

Ylisse will risk it all  
To end the evil call of  
Grimleal (Grimleal!)  
Grimleal (of Plegia!)

They never give up  
They never say die  
Walking tall with banners high  
They sound the battle cry- (For Ylisstol! For Ylisstol!)

[Then the Battle continues at Castle Ylisstol in which in a matter of moments Chrom faces Gangrel in battle but quickly knocks him out of the castle.]

The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes!  
The Shepherds are there!  
The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes!  
The Shepherds are there!  
Fighting for freedom  
Wherever there's trouble  
over land and sea and air  
The Shepherds are there!

Frederick (Narration):  
The Shepherds is the codename for Ylisse’s daring, highly trained special mission force. Its purpose to defend human freedom against the Grimleal- a Ruthless Religious Cult determined to destroy the world.

The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes!  
The Shepherds would dare!  
The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes!  
The Shepherds are there!

[Then Chrom quickly noticed the bomb in which he and Sumia take it and then lobbed it right back at Plegian forces just in time for it to explode.]

Fighting for freedom  
Wherever there's trouble  
over land and sea and air  
The Shepherds are there!

Gangrel: Plegia! Retreat! Retreat!

[Now as the Shepherds are victorious our heroes strike pose as Chrom stands gallantly with Sumia, Cordelia & Sully nearby.]

The Shepherds: Real Ylissean Heroes!  
The Shepherds are there!  
THE SHEPHERDS!

(Now as the song ends we see the 2nd Generation Shepherds watching this as this was from another one of Owain’s over the top one man shows. Cynthia was rather ecstatic about this as she wildly applauded while the others were mildly impressed such as Lucina, some were mildly confused such as Brady and one was fairly annoyed namely Severa.)

Cynthia: That was amazing Owain!

Lucina: Yeah… uh… amazing.

Owain: Thank you kindly ladies, you’re too kind.

Brady: Eh… what was that?

Severa: It’s just another one of Owain’s dumb little acts that is all you need to know.

Cynthia: Oh forget her Owain that was amazing!

Severa: *tch* Fangirl.

Cynthia: Miss Resting Nag Face.

(Then the two girls keep sticking their tongues out at each-other.)

Inigo: Ladies please there is no need for the tongue lashings, unless you both want to give me one. ;)

Severa: Oh you are getting a lashing alright Inigo!

Lucina: Enough! Let’s settle down alright?

Severa: Grrr… Fine.

Lucina: Anyways… that was a… very interesting performance from you Owain, right guys?

Laurent: Well Owain you always did like to showcase your happy talent of grandiose over-the-top theatrics. However, it does more than occasionally enable your well-known delusions of grandeur.

Owain: Huh? Was… that a compliment?

Lucina: Eh… sort of.

Yarne: Well I can definitely picture my mom fighting in such an epic battle like that, me, not so much…

Brady: Yeah… I’m sure my mom would be more gung-ho about being in a battle like that than me too. 

Severa: Okay I got some questions, first of all why did you turn the battle of Ylisse Vs. Plegia into a musical?

Owain: Why not, to make it more epic of course.

Severa: Right… okay then, “over land, sea and air”? Uh since when did Ylisse have a naval force? 

Owain: Uh… Artistic License, after all I was trying to make Ylisstol look good.

Lucina: Well to be fair it was only a small part of the performance.

Cynthia: Yeah so enough nitpicks there Miss Nag Face!

Severa: I’ll give you a nitpick!

Lucina: *sigh* Here we go again.

(Then as Lucina tries to get Severa & Cynthia to stop bickering a certain Blonde haired knight from Nohr in white armor namely Arthur was nearby eavesdropping.)

Arthur (thinking): Oh by the gods that performance was AMAZING! I’m not sure if I could do that any better.

(Arthur suddenly becomes a bit more serious & curious as he looks at a few of the 2nd Gen Shepherds here.)

Arthur (thinking): Hmm… though that blonde-haired boy doing that rather spirited performance does remind me of a certain someone. As does that young lady with the red hair and the smooth-talking young lad with the silvery mane. Perhaps I should look into this a bit closer… Yes…

END


End file.
